TrainBoy43's Making of Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin).
Here is the making of the seventh remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Tomy Percy *Angry/Happy James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Rusty's Red Coach *Two Dark Red Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Two Green and Yellow Coaches *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Tomy Duck *Tomy Thomas *Tomy Annie and Clarabel *Tomy Brown and Yellow Coach *Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) *Tomy Henry Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *The shot pans in on a happy Percy, an angry James, and an angry Gordon, who are talking while lip syncing. Scene 2 *An angry Gordon talks crossily while lip syncing. Scene 3 *Percy talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 4 *An angry James talks crossily while lip syncing. Scene 5 *Percy goes off to get some coaches. Scene 6 *A freight train goes down the yard. Scene 7 *Percy goes down the yard, hauling three coaches. Scene 8 *A tired Percy takes some coaches to Knapford station. Scene 9 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily to Percy. Scene 10 *A tired Percy talks while lip syncing to Sir Topham Hatt. Scene 11 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily to Percy. Scene 12 *A happy Percy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 13 *Percy puffs away. Scene 14 *Duck arrives. Scene 15 *Sir Topham Hatt talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 16 *Duck talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 17 *Sir Topham Hatt talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 18 *As Percy arrives, Thomas goes by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Beatrice. Scene 19 *Sir Topham Hatt talks proudly while lip syncing. Scene 20 *Percy and Duck set off together. Scene 21 *Duck shunts some coaches into Knapford station. Scene 22 *Henry talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 23 *James talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 24 *Gordon, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, and Henry, with his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, go past Duck. Scene 25 *Duck is surprised to see smoke going around. Scene 26 *Percy arrives. Scene 27 *An angry Duck speaks while lip syncing. Scene 28 *A confused Duck talks while lip syncing to a sad Percy. Scene 29 *A tired Percy speaks while lip syncing. Scene 30 *Duck speaks happily while lip syncing. Scene 31 *Duck whispers something to Percy, who is pleased. Scene 32 *Duck talks to Percy while lip syncing about doing something later. Scene 33 *Duck and Percy leave. Scene 34 *Sir Topham Hatt is in his office. Scene 35 *Sir Topham Hatt is shocked to hear a noise. Scene 36 *Gordon, Henry, and James arrive. Scene 37 *Sir Topham Hatt is mad. Scene 38 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing and picks up his hat. Scene 39 *Sir Topham Hatt goes to the yard. Scene 40 *Duck and Percy are on the switches outside the shed. Scene 41 *Gordon is angry. Scene 42 *Henry is angry. Scene 43 *James is angry. Scene 44 *Gordon, Henry, and James, who is mad, blow their whistles. Scene 45 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing angrily, saying 'Stop that noise!' in The Thing Upstairs' voice from The Trap Door. Scene 46 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 47 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 48 *Duck talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 49 *James whistles. Scene 50 *Gordon whistles. Scene 51 *Sir Topham Hatt's fist punches James, Gordon, and Henry. Scene 52 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing angrily, saying 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Scene 53 *Sir Topham Hatt talks happily while lip syncing to Duck and Percy, but talks while lip syncing crossily to them to a tired Percy and a sad Duck. Scene 54 *Gordon, James, and Henry snicker. Scene 55 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing angrily to the engines. Scene 56 *Sir Topham Hatt, now netrual, talks while lip syncing to the engines. Scene 57 *Duck passes by, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. Trivia *The Thing Upstairs' voice's line 'Stop that noise!' from The Trap Door will be used in Scene 45. *A fist will be shown punching James, Gordon, and Henry in Shot 51. *Dr. Robotnik's line 'SILENCE!' will be used for Sir Topham Hatt, who shouts in anger in Shot 52. *An angry Gordon and an angry James will be filmed from Shots 1 to 4, Shot 36, Shots 41, 44, and 46. *A tired Percy will be filmed from Shots 6 to 8 where he shunts some coaches into Knapford station, Shot 29 where he talks to Duck, and shot 53. *A freight train will go down the yard in Shot 6. *Percy will pull three coaches in Shot 7. *Thomas will go by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Beatrice, in Shot 18. *Duck will shunt some coaches into Knapford in Shot 21. *Gordon, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, and Henry, with his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, will go past Duck in Shot 24. *Duck will pull eleven freight cars and a caboose in Shot 57. Category:TrainBoy43